First steps
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa try to teach Draco how to walk


"Cissy, can't we just use the imperious curse on him?" Bellatrix whined. "I don't think he'll ever be able to do this!" Bellatrix and Narcissa were trying to teach Draco how to walk.

"No, I don't want an artificial baby."

"What the hell is that?"

"Bella! Language!" Narcissa gasped. She put her hands over Draco's ears.

"Oh sorry," she rolled her eyes, "what in the name of Merlin is an artificial baby?

"I don't know. I just want him to walk on his own, and the spell might mess up his head." Narcissa kissed Draco's little head. "Lets try this again."

Draco took one step then fell into Bellatrix's outstretched arms.

"Come on Draco, stop falling." Bellatrix lifted Draco back on his feet. Draco squealed and grabbed a handful of his aunts hair and pulled. "Ow!" Bellatrix exclaimed, pulling her head away. "Draco, that hurts!"

"Draco." Narcissa said sternly at her child.

With his gaze on Narcissa, Draco reached out blindly and yanked at Bella's hair. And although Narcissa would normally never stand for that sort of disobedience, the rebellion from the child made her laugh. "Draco!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

Draco giggled in delight at the sound of his name, stuffing his fingers joyfully into his slobbery mouth.

"This isn't funny Cissy! That hurt."

Bellatrix reached out her fingers for her nephew to grasp. Draco reached up with spit-covered hands and grasped onto aunt for support while he was dragged onto his feet.

Draco gurgled, took a shaky step forward, and went right onto his bottom on the carpet. He babbled loudly and let out a squeal of happiness. "Oh sweetie," Narcissa said lifted him up and prepared him to attempt to walk.

He fell onto Bellatrix again.

"Ew, Draco, you're getting slobber all over me now!" Bellatrix exclaimed, shaking her hand out of his grasp and trying to whip her fingers clear of Draco Spit before it soaked her dress sleeve again.

With the sudden tug and loss of support, Draco toppled over sideways, smacking his head against the side of the coffee table.

Bellatrix turned her attention to the baby immediately and knelt down beside him.

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked, concerned, giving the baby a once over. Draco's cheeks steadily pinkened while Bella tried to gather the crying infant into her arms. "I'm sorry, Draco! I didn't know you were gonna fall over!" Draco bucked against his aunts arms, crying louder at the embrace. He looked over at his mother and wailed even louder, reaching his arms out.

The bump was nothing to be concerned about, but Draco obviously needed some comforting. Comforting that normally Bella could provide. She finally handed the boy to Narcissa.

Once she was holding him, Draco strained against her, arching his back in protest and screeching louder. "Draco, stop that!"

He finally broke free of his mothers arms just as Lucius walked through the door. The two sisters watched in awe as the little boy struggled to his feet and waddled unsteadily across the floor until he collided right into his father's shins, sobbing against his pants and leaving a shiny mess of snot and tears across the toes of his shoes. Narcissa and Bella's jaws dropped a bit. Lucius reached down and scooped up the screaming child.

"Cissy did you see that?!" Bellatrix said in awe. Draco had never taken so much as two steps without any guidance or help before.

"That was amazing! Thank you Lucius!" Narcissa walked over and embraced him.

"You are welcome, darling," Lucius said quickly to Narcissa before turning to his hiccupping baby. "Shhh," he whispered to the child, holding the boy close to his chest and bouncing him slightly. Draco spread his arms out and gripped the fabric of his father's coat with an iron grasp of his tiny fists. "Shh, Draco, it's okay," he said, bouncing one last hiccup out of the child. Lucius rocked back and forth in his place for a moment, waiting patiently as Draco buried his head into the crook of his father's neck. Finally, the sobs completely subsided, and the boy pulled away, blinking at his father with wet eyes. A sudden realization flickered behind the tears, and a grin spread across Draco's face.


End file.
